Abathur (Co-op Missions)
Zerg Swarm |campname= |baseunit= |role=Assault-Breakthrough |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp= |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Abathur is a selectable commander in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void. As the evolution master of the zerg, Abathur has been constantly spinning new essences to chase an ever changing vision of perfection. Unlike the other zerg heroes, he is not controllable in the field as a hero unit, but through his unique biomass evolutionary mechanics, he can mutate powerful zerg breeds to overwhelm enemies. Abathur is available for purchase at $4.95 USD.Blizzard Entertainment. Commander: Abathur. Battle.Net. Accessed 2016-05-23. Overview Info *Recommended for players of all skill levels *Evolve your army by collecting Biomass from fallen enemies *Morph powerful Brutalisk and Leviathan units Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Toxic Nest Respawn Chance: +2% – 60% :Mend Heal: +1% – 30% ;Power Set 2 :Symbiote Carapace Absorption: +1% – 30% :Biomass Recovery Chance: +1% – 30% ;Power Set 3 :Toxic Nest Maximum Charges: +1 – 30 :Structure Morph and Evolution Rate: -2% – 60% Calldown Abilities Upgrades Army Units Abathur has access to the following units and structures: Progression Abathur acquires the following talents as he levels up. Strategy Zerg strategy is all about churning out insane numbers of fast, cheap, disposable units. You just keep the flood coming and win through sheer attrition. But by zerg standards, Abathur’s units tend to be big, slow-moving--and expensive--juggernauts, having more in common with those of Artanis than other zerg commanders. This impression is further reinforced by Abathur’s core mechanic: biomass. All enemy units drop biomass when killed, and Abathur’s combat units can collect it to grow more powerful. If they consume enough biomass, they will eventually evolve into an ultimate form. Ground units become brutalisks, and air units leviathans. This further encourages Abathur to keep his units alive for as long as possible. Losing a unit costs you not only the resources you spent on creating it, but all the biomass they’ve collected. ;Recommended masteries: Power Set 1: Toxic Nest Respawn Chance. ::Full points translates into better healing through Biotic Leech. Biomass is a critical resource for Abathur. Power Set 2: Biomass Recovery Chance. ::Full points in in Symbiote Carapace Absorption gives you 60 extra hp -- on a unit that already has 1.7k hp. Just build queens and save your biomass. Power Set 3: Structure Morph and Evolution Rate. ::Full points offsets weak initial startup: 24 second expansion and faster upgrades. Get maxed 3/3 upgrades before 12 minutes. Ramp Up ;Great: Production capacity utilization required until critical mass achieves full potential. Slow startup initially; as soon as you get the first brutalisk, you are set for the rest of the mission. Abathur's main selling point is that he can ramp up into the undisputed best potential army in the game. How good he is on any given mutators-map entirely depends on how fast he gets there. Unfortunately, there are many mutators that inhibit Abathur early on by preventing toxic nests from achieving their full potential. In the early game, relying on toxic nests for defense is a crucial step towards getting a strong start in production. From level 3, Virulent Nests doubles the biomass from units killed by toxic nests, so Abathur wants to lure enemies into his nests whenever possible. Once the foe is dead, a single roach or mutalisk should be sent to collect all the biomass, with the goal of getting the first brutalisk or leviathan quickly. One brutalisk is better than several slightly-buffed roaches. Versatility ;Great: Ability to reposition and counter different Mutators compositions If there's an enemy unit, Abathur has the counter-unit for it. Abathur has incredible utility and can snowball into an extremely powerful late-game commander with proper army-management. His unique unit loadout equips him with a variety of anti-air options including ravagers, swarm queens, mutalisks, devourers, and vipers which can all become more powerful as they accrue biomass, or even morph into terrifying units like the leviathan or brutalisk. Besides the early-game weakness, Abathur suffers a large mobility weakness. He is the only commander without an immediate calldown, so he'll have trouble dealing with attacks on the other side of the map. Good map presence with deep tunneling brutalisks and swarm hosts to teleport anywhere on the map, which enables them to respond instantly to threats; but often times it's not enough. Diversity ;Flawless: Amount of different combined arms build compositions that are viable Abathur can build any army composition you want and win no matter what wave you're facing. Double larva production makes tech switching easy. Though mutalisk-based compositions are clearly the best in the end-game, it's not always the best choice. In truth, all of Abathur's units are viable. Abathur’s endless pursuit of perfection causes his units to become stronger as they acquire the essence of fallen foes. When playing as Abathur, any time his forces or those of an ally slay a unit, that unit will drop its biomass onto the battlefield. This biomass can be collected by Abathur's units, and as they accrue more biomass they will change in both physical appearance and strength. Skillfulness ;Medium: Required ability to Micro/Macro amount to maximize commander's capabilities No queen injections and creep anywhere at the press of a button means the only real problem is deciding which units get biomass. Treat Toxic Nests like burrowed Banelings, so try to use a unit to kite enemy attack waves into the Toxic Nests, as they give additional biomass. Abathur's army requires only micro for the Vipers and Ravagers, and collecting biomass; otherwise, you can A-click your way through. If you are aiming for a ground-based army, try to collect all the biomass on one roach at the beginning to fast-track a brutalisk. Set up a line of Toxic Nests at the ramp of your base, and use the Roach to lure the first enemy attack wave into the Toxic Nests. This is not enough to get a Brutalisk, but the Roach usually evolves soon after the first wave. It may be frustrating for to get this at first. Abathur has lots of different options, so use this to your advantage. Adapt your build to the enemy composition. Durability ;Flawless: Ability defend control points and survive Mutators foes and powers Abathur's units just stop dying once they get enough biomass. Swarm Queens and Toxic Nests provide solid base defence without need for automated defensive structures. Toxic nests can be used to augment defences around the map or provide vision. Excellent sustain and damage mitigation with Swarm Queens, Mend and Blinding Cloud. Siege capabilities with swarm hosts and guardians. As the game continues, the total amount of biomass in Abathur's army can grow exponentially, but only if his troops stay alive. In the early game, Abathur's Mend ability is his main source of healing. Later, Swarm Queens take over as the "medics" of his army. Brutalisks and Leviathans have so many hit points they barely notice Mend. Firepower ;Great: Ability to kill Mutators foes quickly and efficiently There are three main army compositions when playing Abathur: ground, air, or both. A murder of Mutalisks, Devourers/Guardians, and Leviathans is quite strong. Mutalisks have high DPS and partial splash damage. Devourers or Guardians can be produced to counter enemy compositions. Leviathans are VERY tanky and are just all around fun to play with. Roaches, Ravangers, Swarm Queens, and Brutalisks are also very good. They provide an extremely tanky army. If any unit manages to acquire 100 biomass, it will be transformed into an ultimate evolution of its former self. In this instance, ground units will evolve into brutalisks with substantial health pools and a ground-based cleave attack, while air units will transform into leviathans to wreak havoc on everything they touch. As Abathur's commander level increases, these units can become more powerful, even gaining a symbiote to help attack enemies while protecting their host with a damage absorbing carapace. Synergies Abathur has the following advantages: Protoss Commanders [[Alarak (Co-op Missions)|'Alarak']] is a debatable teammate for Abathur. Abathur tends to have a small durable army of short-ranged units, while Alarak favors large expandable armies for Empower Me and likewise must rely on short-ranged supplicants. Further empowerment is possible with large groups of locusts. Swarm queens can empower Alarak while also using Rapid Transfusion to heal Alarak and his Ascendents instead of sacrificing Supplicants. Alarak is anti-ground army oriented, so Abathur must compensate with an effective anti-air army. Because of Alarak's insane damage output, it should be relatively easy for Abathur to harvest biomass. [[Artanis (Co-op Missions)|'Artanis']] is an excellent teammate for Abathur. Shield Overcharge and Guardian Shell will made Abathur units live little longer, decreasing the chances of a unit losing its biomass, especially in the early game. Artanis can also make up for Abathur's early lack of anti-air with Dragoons. Abathur's Mend can also benefit damaged Protoss units saved by Guardian Shell, by healing their regular health. [[Karax (Co-op Missions)|'Karax']] is has some ability synergies with Abathur, as his Chrono Wave can boost his research and production which is essential to Abathur's army strength. Toxic nests work well with Karax's static defenses, and the Spear of Adun's orbital bombardment abilities can help cover Abathur from air units in the early game. [[Vorazun (Co-op Missions)|'Vorazun']] has very little synergy with Abathur. Having said that, Vorazun's black hole ability can trap enemies for the area of effect damage done by many of Abathur's mid to late game units. Emergency Recall also works on burrowed units, so a well timed burrow can save some of the more expensive ground units Abathur uses. Abathur's Mend can also heal recalled Dark Templars, returning them to a healthy state. Terran Commanders [[Jim Raynor (Co-op Missions)|'Jim Raynor']] has some synergy with Abathur. Abathur's Mend ability can aid in large engagements when used alongside Raynor's medics. Raynor's marines can also cover Abathur's lack of early game anti-air. In mid-late game, Abathur's high-health units and high area of effect damage goes well with heavy infantry support from Raynor. [[Rory Swann (Co-op Missions)|'Rory Swann']] is another good choice for Abathur. Vespene harvesters allow Abathur to gain much needed gas for later game units and high tier research. Many of Swann's units have high range, which allows Abathur's shorter ranged, high health ground army to create a buffer between the enemy and high priority targets like siege tanks. Nova Terra has decent synergy with Abathur, with his Mend and Swarm Queens providing excellent healing for her army. Abathur's very tanky units can absorb damage for Nova's forces, allowing her to make use of longer-ranged units like ghosts and siege tanks. Nova also compensates for Abathur's lack of destructive abilities via her nukes and sabotage drones. Zerg Commanders It should be worth noting Kerrigan and Zagara may spawn a queen capable of injecting Abathur's base for him, if the player is friendly and willing to part with early-game resources to help Abathur expand. [[Sarah Kerrigan (Co-op Missions)|'Sarah Kerrigan']] works well with Abathur. Kerrigan herself can cover the early game with little assistance from Abathur. Kerrigan can also be used to lure units into Abathur's Toxic Nests for extra biomass. This allows Abathur to spend resources on teching up rather then focusing on early game defense. Kerrigan's Assimilation Aura allows Abathur to gain a large resource boost. Malignant Creep can benefit the overall speed and performance of Abathur's army, and allow him to respond to threats faster. In late game, Abathur can provide a frontline army while Kerrigan and her army supports from behind. [[Zagara (Co-op Missions)|'Zagara']] has little to offer Abathur. Mass Frenzy can serve as a useful buff, and Zagara's early units can aid Abathur's weak early game. Otherwise, Zagara's cheap expendable short range units do not synergize much with Abathur's short range heavily armored army. [[Alexei Stukov (Co-op Missions)|'Stukov']] gives Abathur infinite creep, allowing for a passive speed boost for Abathur's forces. However, both struggle in the early game, as both need time to get a powerful army mobilized. Swarm Queens and Infested Terrans may be needed to deal with early anti-air. Once their armies do get mobilized however, they are a force to be reckoned with. Stukov's disposable forces can screen for Abathur's more valuable forces, and Stukov can take costly trades while leaving behind biomass for Abathur to augment his forces with. Achievements Gameplay Levels Development During development, the team considered numerous different ways to make Abathur an evolution-focused commander. At one time he could have unit upgrades that went up to 10, allowing for roaches with 14 attack range and mutalisks with 500 HP. At another point biomass was a third resource exclusive to him that players would earn and spend. His Symbiote was originally a support unit that could be moved to different units to support them as it can in Heroes of the Storm where Abathur has a similar ability, but this was deemed too confusing to keep track of in large armies. There was also the option for him to have both vile and corpser-strain roaches at once.2016-05-13, Reddit Co-op Staff AMA. Reddit, accessed on 2016-05-15 Data in the map editor suggests that Abathur would have had the evolution pit as a unique structure, similar to Karax and the solar forge. The evolution pit would have researched upgrades to Abathur's toxic nests, locusts, and the symbiote mechanic.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References Category:Co-op Commanders